New Islanders
Many days after Chief Brody killed the shark that caused terror in Amity and killed a young woman named Chrissie Watkins including a boy named Alex Kintner a group of new islanders came to Amity for summer fun. These new islanders are three young women named Alexa Anderson, Mindy Scott and Jade Reese and they want to have a summer fun. One night Alexa, Mindy and Jade were at the beach with a campfire dancing and laughing. “Amity is a fun place!” Alexa Shouted. “Yeah Alexa it is even Jade agrees!” “That’s right Mindy! A girl named Chrissie Watkins came here with Cassidy but while skinny dipping she was eaten by a shark.” Alexa gasped. “The shark that chief Brody killed.” Jade nodded. “Yes Alexa it even killed a little boy.” Mindy stepped in. “Yes we saw the newspaper about that but now the shark is dead.” Alexa and Jade agreed but then Mindy had an idea. “Alexa Jade I’m bored I am going swimming. Want to join me?” Jade and Alexa shook their heads. “Not now we’re still dancing.“ Said Alexa and Jade. “Very well more for me.” As Alexa and Jade danced Mindy walked away from the campfire and stopped at the field where Chrissie was before she was killed. “I want to go swimming that’s why we came here.” Mindy said to herself then started running. Mindy ran to the beach and saw the ocean. “Wow beautiful ocean.” Mindy stripped herself from her clothes until she was naked then dove into the water. As Mindy swam she rubbed her body and giggled sexually. Mindy saw the campfire where Jade and Alexa are dancing then continued swimming. As Jade and Alexa finished dancing they became bored. “Jade I’m bored.” “Me too Alexa let’s go swimming and join Mindy.” Alexa agreed and the two women stripped themselves naked and ran to the ocean to catch up with Mindy. Mindy stopped near a buoy where Chrissie was killed giggling then saw Alexa and Jade coming. “Girls over here!” Alexa and Jade caught up to Mindy. “See Alexa and Jade skinny dipping is not too bad.” Alexa and Jade agreed. As the three girls floated a shark was swimming towards Mindy’s feet. Mindy touched her boobs and giggled until she gasped then breathed nervously as she was pulled underwater. Alexa and Jade looked around. “Mindy?” Mindy surfaced screaming as she was pulled from Alexa and Jade. Mindy was being jerked around as she screamed in pain. “Jade what do we do?“ “There’s nothing we can do for her swim!” Alexa and Jade were swimming back to sure as Mindy was still being pulled around. As Mindy was pulled away from the buoy she gave one last scream then gurgled as she was pulled underwater. The shark pulled Mindy deeper as she tried to surface until she moaned as she drowned. The shark swallowed Mindy’s lifeless naked body into it’s stomach. Alexa and Jade stood on the beach crying blaming themselves for Mindy’s death. “Jade why did we let Mindy go?“ “This is all our fault we shouldn’t have let her go Alexa.” They hugged themselves as they wept. Next morning Alexa and Jade woke up and realized they slept on the beach naked. “Jade did we fall asleep?” “Yes Alexa we were crying for losing Mindy last night.” Alexa saw Mindy’s clothes and got an idea. “Jade let’s get our clothes back on and tell the police our story.” Jade agreed and the two ran back to their campsite. As Jade and Alexa walked they saw Chief Brody in the distance and ran to him. Brody noticed the girls running to him and looked at them. “Can I help you young ladies?” Alexa came up first. “Are You Chief Brody?” “Yes I am who are you?” “I’m Alexa Anderson and this is Jade Reese.” Jade spoke next. “Our friend Mindy Scott was killed last night while we were swimming.” Chief Brody gave a confused look on his face then remembered the incident here in Amity. “I haven’t felt this since I killed the shark that killed Chrissie Watkins and the Kintner boy. There must be a new shark. Are you two islanders?” “Yes Chief Jade and I are islanders. Jade spoke. “So it was a shark that ate our friend?” Chief Brody nodded then saw blood in the ocean. “You two follow me.” Brody, Jade and Alexa ran to the ocean then gasped to see Mindy’s dead body covered in blood. “The shark must’ve barfed your friend out.” “Maybe it didn’t like her taste.” Jade agreed. Brody, Jade and Alexa carried Mindy’s body out of the water then placed a towel to put it down on. “Girls I will talk to the mayor about this in the meantime if you see the shark call me.” Alexa and Jade nodded as Brody left with Mindy’s body. “Jade we got to do something about this.” “Yes Alexa but until we know when the shark will show up again let’s go back to camp.” Alexa and Jade rested at their campsite resting but they couldn’t stop thinking about Mindy’s death. “If that shark comes again Alexa and I will inform Chief Brody but what can we do to stop it?” Jade was figuring out how to kill the shark but that’s another story.